


Cold Enough to Chill My Bones 寒冰灼骨

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Kissing, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - I篇 - Ice Play。“我想要...”Steve柔軟的聲音充滿渴求。“你想要什麼，親愛的？你知道我會好好照顧你的。”Bucky了解他的寶貝男友，他總是能給他最好的...





	Cold Enough to Chill My Bones 寒冰灼骨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorCoated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cold Enough to Chill My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849831) by [ColorCoated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated). 



> 原作Tag沒有標，但我看來略帶BDSM情節，這兒的Bucky頗有控制慾，而Steve被搞的...慎入..

“噢，哦，Bucky，哦，拜託，”Steve的聲音融入Bucky最喜歡的飢渴難耐的語調。Steve僅剩下一絲理智，而Bucky想要將他推過底線。

直到Steve拋去自尊乞求它，完全沈淪慾海。

“Bucky，Buck～哦，你感覺這麼好，請，求你。”

Steve總是那麼漂亮，但特別這種時刻更是該死的動人，從頭到腳都被攪得一團亂，眼底透著精疲力竭，而心中仍激情澎湃，乾掉的精液附著在他形狀完美的腹肌上。

能成為復仇者的一員很棒，Bucky很高興他的生命能走到這一步，而他終於有能力也有機會能為這世界做些好事。事實是，作為一個超級英雄，這可是時刻候命的全職工作。他和Steve幾乎沒有時間過過自己的小日子，因為他們隨時隨地都得準備好出發去拯救世界。

這讓那些難得悠閒的日子變得更加甜美。

那些沒有迫在眉睫威脅的日子 - 沒有待辦事項、也沒有任何危機情況需要Bucky離開他心甘情願的情人。

那些Bucky可以把手環抱在Steve身上，然後領著他的愛侶回到他們的臥室，把他推倒在床上的日子。

那些他能好整以暇盡情享受血清增強後的Steve柔韌完美身軀的日子。

戰前，因為Steve健康的關係，他們會在床上待好幾個小時，緩慢地準備他。Bucky不能操之過急，以免他那可憐的心臟或柔弱的肺部一下子太過刺激。Bucky只能用文火慢燉的速度來享用Steve的身體，舒緩溫柔地讓他的小寶貝欲仙欲死。

Bucky曾經熱愛那麽做。

但是他也喜歡現在這樣。

他喜歡流動在Steve血管中的超級士兵血液，那讓Steve能比原本的身體更快地充血，而且更硬。血液能一再快速充滿Steve的陰莖，讓他幾乎沒有不應期，給了他的愛人能數小時不斷在Bucky手中享受高潮的能耐。

Steve的新身體也比他原本的小身板更敏感，Bucky發現部分原因可能是因為Steve總是深陷其中。現在，他肌膚的觸感與內部受刺激時一樣敏銳，這讓他的babydoll總是熱切地回應Bucky對他身體的觸摸。

Steve想要它，他總是想要它，他溢出一聲綿長的呻吟把Bucky拉得更近。

Bucky已經讓Steve高潮過一次，用他血肉的那隻手靈活扭著手腕，快速摩擦著Steve堅硬腫脹的老二。

他的男朋友全程輕喃著Bcuky的名字，然後在自己赤裸的腹肌和上腹射得亂七八糟。

Bucky愛死這個 - 他的名字從Steve紅潤豐滿的唇瓣流瀉而出，當然，他也喜歡其他部分。與他們早年的生活不同，現在Steve很容易攀上高潮，往往他們還沒進入正題前他就會在Bucky手下先來一次，（常常是兩次。）

今天，Bucky動作俐落地將Steve剝光然後推倒在床上，Bucky毫不浪費時間迅速爬到Steve身上把他們的嘴唇貼在一起，深深地親吻Steve，用舌尖撩撥著Steve的唇縫。Steve硬著，大概從他們開始親吻就又硬了，Bucky的拳頭緊握著用力擼動他，不用多久Steve再度被推上高潮。

這就是為什麼Steve開始發出那種破碎又絕望的聲音，那些小小聲的“哦 - 哦 - ”，喘著氣濡濕地喃喃Bucky的名字，陽光穿過他們半開的窗簾灑落在床鋪上，照亮了Steve飽滿美麗、爬滿紅暈的白皙胸脯。

Bucky毫無疑問地確認這就是他想要的。

“Bucky，”Steve在嘆息的尾音中輕喊著他的名，他的語音粘膩，充滿鍾情與性愛後的滿足蕩意。

“是啊，dollface？”Bucky低聲回應，內心滿是愛意，同時老二硬得發疼，這兩次他自己都沒到，但單單Steve的愉悅就能讓他感到難以比擬的滿足感。

“我想要...”Steve的聲音柔膩溫軟，當他陷入情慾之中總是這樣，充滿渴求。

“你想要什麼，sweetheart？你知道我會好好照顧你的。”

“我想要...”Steve艱難吸氣，張開紅潤的嘴唇伸出舌頭舔濕了下唇，他再次嘗試要求，“...更多。我需要你。”

“你有我，baby。”

Steve只要稍微將下巴往上提就夠了，不用任何言語，Bucky立即會意，俯下身來輕啄吻他的嘴唇，柔情萬千地吻他，讓他從喉嚨深處發出綿長、深沈的呻吟。

當他後退，Steve傾身追索他的嘴唇，他凝神注視Steve的身體。坐在Steve伸展開的完美身軀旁，那些起伏的曲線與散發金色光芒的肌膚盡收眼底，這些全是他的，任他採擷。

無法抗拒自身渴望與他漂亮的男友，Bucky再次低頭親吻那柔軟的嘴唇，然後起身離開。

在他們進入正題之前，他抓起他之前放在床邊的乾淨毛巾，迅速清潔Steve的肚子。Bucky討厭乾掉的精液黏在皮膚上癢癢的感覺，儘管Steve並不在意，但Bucky有其他計劃，這意味著把他的男朋友弄乾淨是必須的。當然，等他們完事時Steve肯定得洗個澡，但現在這樣已經足夠。

Bucky把毛巾扔到一邊，又偷了一個吻，當Steve嘆氣，他的心猛地跳了一下。

他用唇瓣描繪Steve下巴的線條，Steve剛毅的下頜輪廓，然後是Steve耳朵下方柔軟的敏感點。他把Steve的耳垂含進嘴裡，嬉戲般輕輕咬了一下，接著向上移動，伸出舌頭沿著Steve的耳殼來回挑逗。

他的男朋友呻吟出聲，Bucky看著Steve修長的腿因為這性感的接觸微微顫抖。

“閉上你的眼睛，baby，”他將話語輕輕吹進Steve耳裡，然後舔舐他的耳殼內側。

“噢別這樣，Bucky，”Steve嘟嚷抱怨，嗓音仍因喘息而不穩，但他依舊遵循了Bucky的要求。

他不想把頭從現在吸吮Steve脖子的位置抬起來，所以他伸長手去搆床頭櫃，終於，他的手指勾到了他原先放置在那的瓷碗。

他的指尖沿著瓷碗碗身摸到上緣，再沿著邊緣摸進去，落進一堆冰塊之間，他的金屬手指忽略了突然下降的溫度，輕巧地抓起一顆冰塊。

Bucky再次俯身壓在Steve身上，親吻他的男朋友，然後，他將冰塊放在Steve的胸骨上，一路滑下Steve的胸膛。

當冰塊與皮膚接觸的瞬間，反應是立即的，Steve的眼睛猛地睜開，他彈跳起來 - 字面意義上的，他的身體從床上彈起幾英寸。

Steve驚喘出聲，當他專心致志地看向Bucky時，他的瞳孔整個放到最大。

“哦哦 - 老天啊，”Steve的呻吟聲拖長緩慢，從他嘴邊落下的字詞沙啞低沈、充滿濃重的淫慾。

Bucky露出了然的邪笑，把冰塊從Steve飽滿的胸肌之間往下滑到腹部中間。當Bucky用冰塊在Steve的腹部周圍描畫著，然後將它棄置在他曲線分明的腹肌之間，Steve整個身軀無法克制地顫抖起來。

Steve的身體因為血親的關係始終灼熱，他的核心溫度比一般人高幾度，他的肌膚無論何時摸起來總是暖呼呼的，這讓冰塊融化在炙熱皮膚上的景象特別引人入勝。

Bucky興致勃勃地目視Steve腹部上的冰塊漸漸融化，然後彎身用舌頭把Steve的肚臍裡的冰水舔乾，Steve的身體全程顫慄不停。

他抓起第二顆冰塊，沿著Steve的身體劃下一道同樣長的路線，只是這次沿著這道綿長、潮濕的痕跡一起往下的還有冰冷的水氣。與此同時，Steve的肌膚冒出細小的雞皮疙瘩，而他的老二更加堅挺了，莖身抽動，紅腫不已。Bucky目不轉睛，幾乎為這景象神魂顛倒。

當Steve的臀部再次抽搐，扭動著尋求Bucky還不打算給他的痛快時，Bucky忍耐著吞下一聲呻吟。

“你喜歡那個，嗯？Babydoll？”他戲弄。

“是啊，”Steve輕軟地贊同了，紅暈漫上他的臉龐，額角眉間佈滿細小的汗珠。

Bucky手裡還拿著冰塊，所以他把它放在嘴裡，吮吸著，直到冰塊融化消失，而Steve一臉飢渴地看著他。

然後，他彎下腰，張嘴含住Steve敏感的乳頭，用力吸吮。

Steve大叫出聲，他的手猛地抓住Bucky後腦勺，用力壓住，把Bucky鎖在他的位置上，同時Steve背部弓起，把自己更擠進Bucky灼熱，同時又冰冷無比的口腔。

“哦！Buck - ”Steve的聲音再次充斥著激情，因強烈的需求而沙啞，“哦 - 拜託。那是...這感覺...Buck，這太棒了...”

在性事上，Steve一向不善於表達，即使如此，這也有史以來第一次，他的理智飛離了腦袋，無法說出任何言語，不過，Bucky欣然接受這種情況，他清楚知道他的男朋友真正飢渴難耐的時間點 - 當他的詞彙縮減到只剩下 ‘哦’、‘拜託’，和Bucky的名字的時候。

Bucky轉向另一個乳頭，以他男友最愛的方式啃吮著，同時他又抓起另一顆冰塊。

他把冰塊壓在Steve的嘴唇上，直到它們打開，Steve把它含進嘴裡，毫不猶豫地仿效Bucky那樣吸吮著。

Bucky花了幾分鐘好好關愛Steve的乳頭，甜蜜地啃吮直到它們硬如小石，Steve的臀部開始向上磨蹭。這個可憐傢伙的老二腫得發燙，而Bucky確信Steve很快就要乞求釋放。

他的右手在亂成一團的被子底下摸索，直到他觸到那瓶他為了這次預謀而購買的防水型潤滑劑，他抓起潤滑劑放到Steve臀部旁，準備開始他精心策劃的遊戲。他熟練地用一隻手打開瓶蓋，擠出少量潤滑劑滴在手指上。

Bucky沒有像往常一樣費事將潤滑劑捂熱，這可是整個遊戲的重點。他用光滑的食指沿Steve的股縫探去，他男友立刻張開雙腿，熱情歡迎Bucky的觸模。

他摸索著Steve入口邊緣的皺摺，當Steve柔軟的呻吟透著渴求，便技巧性地按摩著入口。當Bucky衝破他的身體，緩緩推進他的小洞，Bucky聽見Steve難耐的喘息。Steve能承受得住很多，不止一根手指，Bucky知道，但這次，一切都得看他要不要給。

Bucky能清晰地感受到Steve粗重的呼吸，但他仍然溫順，一點也沒有抱怨，這意味著Steve以為Bucky會像往常他們做愛時那樣做好前戲。

Steve百分之百認定Bucky會挑逗他；慢慢打開他那熱騰騰的小洞，讓它濕潤光滑，這樣Bucky就能把他那碩大堅挺的老二塞進Steve溫暖的身體裡。

畢竟，這是他們平常所做的。

Bucky把食指抵在Steve的入口，略微施力突破緊閉的肌肉環，然後停下來。僅管Steve已經搖擺著屁股乞求他的愛憐，仍然沒有足夠的理由現在就把指頭深深插入他甜美的babydoll體內。

Bucky彎曲手指，努力將潤滑劑均勻塗抹。他覺得他們應該不需要太多這個，因為他非常期待看到Steve被拉伸的模樣，但他也不想傷害他的寶貝男友。他再次扭動手指，然後把它拉出來，用丟在一旁的毛巾擦了擦。

Steve呢喃的懇求只比耳語再大聲一點。“Bucky - 拜託 - ”

把自己拉回Steve健美的身軀旁，Bucky再度把他們的唇瓣緊緊黏在一起，他們之間的吻冰冷而深沉。Steve糾纏著他的舌尖冰涼，然而他豐潤的嘴唇熾熱無比，Bucky發現自己因為快感即將超載，情不自禁地隔著三角內褲握著自己的勃起。

當他們的口腔都變得溫暖，Bucky把Steve舔吻的濕漉漉地，他耐心等待Steve在他身下完全放鬆。然後，他把血肉的那隻手按在Steve的胸口，把他的男友固定在床鋪上。

他的左手伸進碗裡，抓住另一個冰塊，這個冰塊與其他的不同。

Bucky有預謀地將兩種不同的冰塊放在碗裡。第一種冰塊是他們平常天天在用的四角立方體冰塊，Bucky拿這種來玩弄Steve的身體。而第二種冰塊，則是他為了今天的最終目的而準備的。這種冰塊的製冰盒被遺忘在他們的櫥櫃裡好一段時間了，Steve幾個月前買了它，興奮的用了幾個星期之後興趣不再。

這種製冰盒解決了冰塊不適合裝入水瓶的問題，（老實說，Bucky覺得這個 “問題” 其實沒什麼好需要解決的，該死的21世紀。），它做出來的冰塊不是立方體，而是長而光滑的圓柱體。這柱體不大，周長還不及Bucky的手指，同時它們的表面非常平滑圓潤，沒有任何堅硬的邊緣。

簡而言之，它們正是Bucky想塞進他男友屁股裡的理想玩意。

Steve喜歡玩感覺（Sensation Play），之前他們曾經玩過幾次，但是從來沒有讓冰塊在Steve腹部肌肉和胸肌下緣以外滑動，它從未超過像今天Bucky用冰冷的口腔含住Steve乳頭這樣的玩法。

Steve喜歡冰塊在他皮膚上的感覺，事實上，Bucky覺得Steve喜歡他屁股上的任何玩意，所以啦！這似乎是個完美的主意。

Bucky的手仍然壓在Steve的胸膛上，Steve的雙眼在他們親吻時闔上了。

他慢慢移動，輕輕地把長條形的冰塊放在Steve的身體上，把它往上滑過大腿，又從另一條大腿邊滑下。

Steve只是熱情又投入地吻著Bucky。

當Bucky觸到Steve的入口邊緣時，反應是立即的。Steve突然從Bucky的嘴唇上拉開，大聲呼喊，哭叫出聲，因為Bucky正用冰塊磨蹭Steve緊緻、灼熱的入口皺褶。Steve的身體劇烈震顫，Steve的手緊握成拳，就像他需要抓住什麼來讓他挺住。

Bucky繼續，在Steve的入口周圍慢慢地劃圓。Steve深深擰起眉頭，呻吟著，張開眼用深邃而狂野的眼神盯著Bucky，彷彿這是世上他最後的想望。

“Bucky？！” Steve奮力問出口，他眉頭深鎖，表情混合了猶疑和慾望，以及，或許夾雜一絲恐懼。

“別擔心，dollface，”他柔聲低語，貪婪地注視Steve茫然又困惑的反應：“我會紓解你這總是不滿足的小洞的乾渴。”

Steve現在應該要搞清楚這一切前戲的目的，但這個傢伙已經沈迷慾海，他顯然還不知道Bucky打的如意算盤到底是什麼。把一顆冰塊放在Steve的會陰和入口周圍打轉顯然不足以讓他想通事情的真相。

Bucky看清Steve眼底那種微妙的情緒。他雙眼大睜，瞳孔完全放大，瞳膜只剩下邊緣一點藍色，眉心皺褶深陷。有那麼一刻，他張開嘴唇，似乎就要說出抗議或同意的話語，Bucky當機立斷，穩穩地把冰塊壓在Steve的入口，然後塞進他體內。

Steve激烈的反應是Bucky從未見過的。他能感到他的男友整個跳起來，本能地掙扎拉開，他可以感覺到他試圖挺起身，但Bucky的手放在他的胸口上，仍然用力地壓著，無情地阻止他移動。

Steve在狂呼亂喊，他的聲音先是響亮，然後轉變成宛若羔羊的嗚咽聲，他口中冒出Bucky完全聽不懂的無意義音節，他的眼睛先是緊緊閉上，隨即又打開，他的眼神渙散、失去焦點。

Steve彷彿溺水之人攀著浮木那般死抓著Bucky，雙手緊緊纏住把他壓在床上的手臂，但他沒有做任何試圖掙脫的舉動。他的背部向後拱起，然後又向前彎曲，就好像他正迷惑猶豫，不知道到底是該往前貼進Bucky還是該把他遠遠推開。

他的臀部也一樣，他的整個身體激烈地波動，完全陷入自我掙扎的鬥爭中。

“他媽的！”Steve的嘴裡終於能吐出完整的單詞，他的聲音嘶啞、近乎破碎。

Bucky對這反應非常滿意。

“他媽的！”他重複，眼睛再次緊緊閉上。

Bucky手裡還捏著一顆圓柱體冰塊，對金屬手指不會造成冰塊的融化感到自鳴得意。他開始心無旁騖地對付Steve的屁股，深深著迷於Steve的小洞因為這冰冷的入侵而痙攣、幾乎可以說是難受地蠕動的模樣。他完全沒法移開目光。

他半點也不想移開。

他壓抑著俯身舔拭Steve入口邊緣的衝動，他敢打賭在這樣冰冷的溫度下，他的舌頭會讓他感到特別熾熱。不幸的是，他並不喜歡潤滑劑的味道，既使這款潤滑劑本身是無味的也一樣，所以啦！無論Steve的屁股是多麼性感誘人，他都不理睬。

毫無疑問，Bucky想知道冰塊在Steve體內融化需要多久時間。據他估算應該不會很久，他從個人經驗中確知，Steve甜蜜放浪的身體裡是多麽柔軟、熱情又熾烈。

雖然對他而言這很艱難，但Bucky想辦法拉開了目光，往上看向Steve的臉龐。Steve的眼睛仍然失焦無神，他的嘴巴張大，因為他正字面意義上地喘不過氣來。

“Stevie，babydoll，”Bucky的拇指在Steve的胸前來回拂過，“你感覺如何？”

“喔...是如此...如此...如此...哦～Bucky......”Steve的語句模糊不清，散碎的語音夾帶著濃濃的性愛意味，他虛弱地微笑了一下，在Bucky看來他已經瀕臨崩潰邊緣。

Steve的笑容給了Bucky足夠的信心繼續下去。

Steve差不多是嘶嘶地吐出句子，從他緊咬的牙關之間，他重重地把頭往後甩在床墊上，“我要被燒壞了。”

“是燃燒感？”他有些戲弄地提問，深沈的聲線性感無比，同時他開始慢慢地將整顆冰塊塞進Steve飢渴萬分的小穴裡。

Steve的小洞劇烈地收縮，他的身體本能地想要掙脫Bucky的掌控，Steve整個人在床鋪上如離水的魚般甩動，但這並未讓Bucky的手指停下將冰塊末端推進Steve體內的舉動。

“”但是Stevie，”他繼續挑逗，用最天真無邪的語氣，“這是冰呢，怎麼會灼燒呢？”

Steve從喉嚨深處發出一波尖銳的聲音，他的脊椎在他拱起背脊時節節分明地在肌膚下浮現。

“這完全沒道理，”彷彿為了驗證一般，Bucky再度抓起另一顆冰塊，把它抵在Steve柔軟的入口。

回應他的是Steve近乎失控的大喊大叫，以及更多難以理解的聲音，Bucky忽略他，鍥而不捨地推動，直到Steve飢渴的身體將冰塊完全吞噬。

“這應該會很冷才對。”他邪邪一笑，帶著欠揍的洋洋自得。

他將金屬指尖稍微探進Steve身體，只戳入一點點，因為他真的忍不住了，而這個火辣的小洞熱情地歡迎幾乎要把他整個吸進去。他內心的一部分愉快地意識到，金屬指尖肯定也是冰的，如果他整根伸進去就會在Steve敏感的體內刮起冰風暴。

Bucky抬頭看向Steve，欣賞Steve掙扎著呼吸時胸膛起伏不定的模樣。Steve的臉頰上眼淚橫流，雖然Bucky好奇這是啥時發生的，不過他並不擔心，因為Steve的老二比鋼鐵還硬。

Steve正在床上撲騰，他的身體仍因感官超載而困惑。Bucky可以看到他緊閉的眼瞼下眼珠瘋狂亂轉，就像他正在承受無比的疼痛，然而他的臀部卻像他想要更多那樣，不斷挺動。

再來一次，Bucky對他自己說，他想看看他能在Steve熾熱的甬道裡填進多少冰塊。他還想目睹冰塊融化，從Steve紅腫的穴口淌出的景象 - 冰冷的水珠 - 然後Bucky會用他熱燙的舌尖舔拭它。

Steve八成也會喜歡這個，Bucky猜想。Bucky通常不喜歡那種黏噠噠的感覺，而Steve呢？他清楚知道他這貌似正直的寶貝男友愛死這個了。Steve熱愛被搞得一團亂、潮濕黏膩，他沈迷於此，Bucky會一次次射進他又熱又緊、貪得無厭的屁股，把他填滿，然後用肛塞把他塞住，這樣在他們完事後幾個小時內他都能持續感受那種凌亂和濕濡。Steve更著迷於Bucky把玩具從他的通道拉出來時，Bucky的精液溢出穴口，滑過他的陰囊，從大腿內側滾落的時刻。

Steve Rogers有一長串的癖好，Bucky肯定他的好男友一定會愛死冰水從他完美的屁股滴下的感覺。

不過呢，就目前來說，這進度太快了，他不想把男友一下子推過頭。Steve之前可能頗為享受玩感覺，現在他顯然很享受這個，但這也是他們事後必須討論的。

當然啦！最好是在Bucky對著Steve的臉來一發好好爽一下之後再來進行這個討論。

他能聽到Steve胡亂吐出一些類似懇求的單詞，Bucky終於決定施捨一點憐憫給他。

他一口氣把Steve的陰莖吞到底，然後用力吸吮，他不再戲弄，直接迅猛而毫不留情地把Steve推上高潮。

Steve的臀部開始向上挺動，操進Bucky溫暖濕潤的口腔，接著Bucky突然靈光一閃。

他還有很多冰塊，不如好好利用。

他從碗裡撈出一顆更長的冰塊，更加兇狠地吸吮Steve。他等著Steve瀕臨高潮的信號，破碎的喊叫以及他的雙球收緊靠近身體的方式。

“Bucky！”

一等Steve哭喊出自己的名字，被高潮強大力量擊中的同時，Bucky迅速將最後的冰塊擠進他的屁股，儘管他的腸道正因為高潮反應抽搐著緊縮。

Bucky從未聽過的泣音從Steve喉嚨爆發，就像他被什麼狂猛的力量撕開，他強烈地噴射進Bucky等待的嘴裡，他的大腿肌肉經攣顫抖。

Bucky收回壓在Steve胸前的手掌，包住Steve逐漸軟下的勃起底端。Bucky慢慢地擠壓著，同時吮吸Steve的陰莖，榨出Steve最後的高潮。

當他抽身退開，Steve雙眼晶亮，炯炯地凝視著他，身體仍在餘波中顫慄不已。

他被幹翻了，完全撕碎，綻放著無與倫比的美麗。

Bucky坐起身，準備把Steve強壯的身體拉過來，打算用自己的胳膊環抱住Steve，直到他的babydoll感到暖和 - Bucky會讓他從頭到腳再度溫暖起來。

或者...他瞥了一眼仍放在床頭櫃上的瓷碗，裡頭還剩下一小把冰塊...

Bucky可以讓Steve再來一次之後再來把他弄暖。

或著...再來兩次。

他俯身向前，把嘴唇壓在Steve身上，感覺男友微弱地回吻。

“先別踩煞車，dollface，”他啄吻Steve的下巴，“遊戲還沒結束呢。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：這篇尺度有些超越以往我自己翻文的底限了...  
> 這A-Z Challenge玩下去大概會繼續突破極限...^^:


End file.
